24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Bauer in other media
This is a summary of portrayals of Jack Bauer not experienced in the 24 television show. Novels and comic books Jack Bauer appears in all of the 24 novels and comic-books. Parodies MAD magazine On several occasions MAD Magazine has spoofed 24, but it was most notable in Issue #429 when Season 2 was parodied in a six page strip entitled "24 Viewers", referring to the supposed number of fans that the show held. In the strip, "Jerk Sour" infiltrates a terrorist cell, finds a nuclear bomb and at the President's request takes it to Montana, as neither "Jerk" not "President Calmer" knew anyone there. "Jerk" thought he found a way to disarm it, but the backup battery kicked in, and the nuclear bomb exploded. : For other 24 appearances in MAD Magazine, see 24 references. Muv-Luv Altered Fable This visual novel featured a parody of Jack Bauer named Chuck Sauber as a minor antagonist. Sesame Street He was parodied on an episode of the children's show Sesame Street in a sketch also known as 24. The Sesame Street version lasts for 24 seconds (as opposed to 24 hours) and features the Muppetized Jack Bauer hanging from a cliff for the duration until he finally realizes that he was only a few inches from the lower ledge, and lets himself drop. The Simpsons Jack and Chloe (with Kiefer Sutherland and Mary Lynn Rajskub providing the voices) appeared in the 400th episode of The Simpsons called "24 Minutes". In it, Bart intercepted a call between Jack and Chloe and told Bauer that he was "Ahmed Adoodi", to which Jack asked Chloe to find information on. When Chloe informed Jack that he was set up for a joke, he took it out on the hostiles he was pursuing at the time. Jack later pulled every CTU Agent off an important mission to find Bart, which resulted in the nuclear explosion of the neighboring town of Shelbyville. When first talking to Bart, he says "I'm Jack Bauer. Who the hell are you?" (a parody of Bart's famous "I'm Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you?") Action figures Enterbay Produced a Jack Bauer figure as well as a David Palmer figure. External links * Website .]] McFarlane Toys Produced two Jack Bauer statues. * The first (released in August 2007, pictured) featured Jack stood with gun pointed straight out. It was also a clock. The uniform he is wearing indicates that this is Jack from Day 4. * The second (released November 2007) showed Jack kicking down a door. External links * [http://www.spawn.com/toys/series.aspx?series=351 Figure 1 information on McFarlane Toys] * [http://www.spawn.com/toys/series.aspx?series=363 Figure 2 information on McFarlane Toys] .]] Medicom Toy Produced three 12-inch action figures of Jack Bauer. * A Season 4 12" statue with CTU action gear and vest * A Season 4 12" statue with suit and tie * A Season 5 12" statue was released in 2007. External links * Review of the first Season 4 figure * Buy the first Season 4 figure .]] Diamond Select Toys Produced two different type of figure. * Released three Jack Bauer action figures with three different outfits and head sculpts (one from Season 1 wearing a bullet-proof vest, another from when he was trying to rescue Kim and Teri, and a third from the beginning of Season 2). * Released four different sets of Minimates. ** Season 1 Boxset featuring Jack and Kim Bauer, David Palmer and Nina Myers. ** End of Day 1 pack featuring Jack Bauer and Andre Drazen ** Season 2 Boxset featuring Jack Bauer, George Mason, Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler. ** End of Day 2 pack featuring Jack on a stretcher and Nina in prison attire. Background information and notes External links * [http://www.diamondselecttoys.com/store.asp?p=category.asp%3FCategoryID%3D379 Diamond Select Toys 24 section] See also * 24 references Category:24 Category:Jack Bauer